Dos chicas igual a dos corazones
by Bilbogirl
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos mutantes se enamoran de dos chicas con un pasado que ni ellas conocen y que tienen poderes inexplicables? Fácil: ¡LOCURA EVERYWHERE!
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Seré breve. Me torcí el tobillo, tengo esguince, tengo más tiempo para escribir, lo siento mucho por tardarme y en este fic participará el OC de Joy Hamato.

Disclaimer: Las TMNT y el Oc de Joy Hamato no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1:** Nuevo instituto.

 _Beep, beep, beep, be-_ ¡Crash!

Molesta, se levantó de la cama. Ya era el tercer despertador que rompía en lo que iba de mes. Bostezando, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para poder asearse. La chica con la que nos acabamos de encontrar, se llama Ainhoa Guitarri. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, ojos marrones oscuros y pelo del mismo color hasta media espalda y ondulado, y tenía 14 años.

Salió del cuarto de baño, fue a la cocina y cogió una galleta. Luego, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana menor, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cama.

\- Carolina… despiértate, que si no me comeré tu galleta- le dijo Ainhoa. Carolina se levantó de un salto mientras abría los ojos, dejando ver unos atemorizados ojos marrones que casi rozaban al color negro.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- Tarde. Ainhoa ya se había comido la galleta.

\- ¡NOOOOOO!- dramatizó la chica de 14 años, dejándose caer en la cama mientras su pelo marrón oscuro le cubría la cara.

\- Era broma. Esta galleta era mía, melona. Las tuyas siguen estando en la cocina, a no ser que quieras que me las co- No pudo ni acabar la frase al ver como su hermanita se dirigía a la cocina corriendo.

Una vez allí, cogió sus galletas correspondientes y las abrazó como si fueran sus propios hijos.

\- Tranquilos, pequeños. Mamá está aquí y no dejaré que ese feo troll os coma- le dijo Carolina a sus "hijos".

\- ¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!- gritó una MUY enojada Ainhoa. La comenzó a perseguir, el entrenamiento de atletismo que había hecho durante seis años, le ayudó a alcanzar a su hermana y darle un fuerte coscorrón.

\- ¡AUCH!- se quejó su hermana mientras se frotaba la parte adolorida.

\- Venga, date prisa. Tenemos que llegar a clases- le dijo su hermana mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Después de prepararse, se dirigieron al instituto Roosevelt. Allí, cierta pelirroja de 15 años y un chico pelinegro de 15 años las estaban esperando.

\- Disculpad, ¿Sois vosotras las hermanas Ainhoa y Carolina?- les preguntó la pelirroja amablemente.

\- Amm, sí, somos nosotras. ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Ainhoa con un rostro de confusión.

\- No, tranquilas. Solo pasa que la directora nos dijo que os enseñáramos el instituto- respondió el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, un placer. Me llamo Ainhoa, y ella es mi hermana Carolina-dijo mientras señalaba a su hermana. Carolina levantó la mano y les dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

\- Un gusto. Mi nombre es April O'Neill y éste es mi amigo Casey Jones- presentó April.

\- Oh, y Carolina, no seas tímida, que nosotros no mordemos- le dijo Casey con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar- se disculpó ella avergonzada.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Venga, vamos. Tenemos que enseñaros el instituto- les dijo April.

Todo iba bien, pero cuando llegaron a los casilleros, ahí surgió un pequeño problemilla. Tres chicas las miraban mientras cuchicheaban entre sí. La que parecía ser la jefa, se llamaba Julie y tenía el pelo negro y liso y los ojos azules. La segunda era una chica de cabello corto de color marrón y ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Se llamaba Ellie. Y la tercera, era una chica que se llamaba Noemi, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es la pringada de April O'Neill.- siseó Julie con veneno en la voz.

\- Ah, hola Julie. ¿Me puedes dejar en paz, por favor?- le dijo April sin mirarla.

Como respuesta, solo recibió un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres paté…- una bofetada la interrumpió.

Ainhoa estaba con el brazo extendido hacia ella, demostrando que ella le había dado la bofetada mientras que Carolina y Casey ayudaban a April a levantarse.

\- Vuelve a tocarla con tus mugrientas manos y juro que no seré tan suave la próxima vez- le advirtió Ainhoa.

Ellie y Noemi ya se habían puesto a temblar, pero Julie ni se inmutó.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué me harás, paliducha? ¿Golpearme hasta la muerte?- y comenzó a reír.

Su risa se vio interrumpida por dos fuertes manos que la agarraron por la garganta y la estrellaron con uno de los muchos casilleros que había allí. Ainhoa le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Sería un placer, pedazo de idiota- le susurró al oído. La soltó bruscamente y esta vez sí que se largó con su grupo de arpías a otra parte, gruñendo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Carolina a April.

\- Sí, tranquila. Venga, vamos a clase, que llegaremos tarde- le respondió April con una sonrisa.

\- El resto del instituto os lo mostraremos después- dijo Casey.

Así, la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Jeje, hace tiempo que no escribo, pero eso se va a acabar ahora mismo!

Aquí están las respondidas de los reviews y luego, ¡el capítulo!

 **Joy Hamato:** Amiga mía, ¡lo prometido es deuda! ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia! Si, to también odio a esas tres. ¡Me dan una rabia!

¡Tranquila, tigresa! No me volveré a meter con tus galletas XD. Espero que este capítulo te guste :D.

 **Kiara76:** ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Capítulo 2: ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Por fin llegó la tarde. Todos los alumnos se apresuraban en salir de la cár… quiero decir, del instituto para regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Casey y April se despidieron de sus dos amigas. Tomaban caminos diferentes para ir a sus casas.

\- Bueno, hasta mañana- se despidieron Carolina y Ainhoa mientras agitaban la mano.

Se quedaron mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron de sus vistas.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a por un helado?- le preguntó Ainhoa a su hermana.

\- No, gracias- le respondió ella.

Ainhoa la miró alzando una ceja. Últimamente Carolina había estado muy rara. Su hermanita era alegre y últimamente, se comportaba demasiado seria y a pesar de su entusiasmo por haber comido las galletas esa mañana, si no le obligaba, no comía.

\- Carolina, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

\- ¿Ein? Amm… sí, ¿por qué?- le preguntó ella, confusa.

\- Últimamente te has comportado un poco… extraña. Tú eres alegre y ahora estás más seria y si no te obligo, no comes- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

La preocupación era notoria en su voz. La cara de Carolina palideció. ¡Su hermana no podía saber su pequeño y sucio secreto!

\- Sí, tranquila. Es que últimamente, no me encuentro muy bien, pero pronto se me pasará- le aseguró ella.

Odiaba mentir, pero si la situación lo requería, debía hacerlo.

\- Mmmm…- Ainhoa no estaba muy convencida con esa respuesta. Sin embargo, sonrió alegremente- ¡Okay! ¿Pero al menos te puedes comer un helado?

Carolina suspiró. Su hermana podía ser tan terca como una mula, así que aceptó.

\- ¡Venga, yo invito!- celebró Ainhoa.

Comenzaron a dirigirse al parque. Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron a la heladería que había por ahí y pidieron dos helados de chocolate para cada una.

\- Adoro el chocolate…-murmuró Carolina con ojos de corazón mientras miraba al dulce manjar que tenía en sus manos. Ainhoa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Su hermana siempre iba a ser tan divertida? Porque esperaba que sí.

Cuando terminaron el helado iban a dirigirse a su hogar, pero unos extraños sujetos se pusieron en frente de ellas, impidiéndoles el paso.

\- Disculpen, no sé si se dan cuenta, pero están impidiendo el paso. ¿Nos podrían dejar pasar, por favor?- les preguntó educadamente Carolina.

\- Kraang debe capturar a las conocidas como humanas para la acción que se conoce como manipularlas- dijo uno de esos hombres mientas sacaba un arma.

Instintivamente, Ainhoa se puso en frente de Carolina para protegerla. Algo le olía mal. Y no, no era porque ese día no se había lavado el pelo.

\- ¿Qué queréis de nosotras?- preguntó con voz desafiante.

Los sujetos no dijeron nada. Simplemente, con el mango de sus armas las noquearon a las dos y después todo se volvió negro.

…

Despertó. Lo único que recordaba era a unos hombres raros que las querían secuestrar, a su hermana protegiéndola y después un intenso dolor en su cabeza.

Un momento. Quieto todo el mundo. ¡Su hermana!

Comenzó a mirar a todo su alrededor, y vio que estaba atrapada en una especie de caja de cristal. Miró a su izquierda y vio que su hermana seguía inconsciente a su lado. Tenía unos cables en su cabeza, y ahora que se fijaba mejor, ella también los tenía.

\- ¡Ainhoa!- corrió hacia ella y recargó su cabeza en su regazo. Le dio unas cuántas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla y al fin su hermana comenzó a despertarse.

\- Agh, mi cabeza- se quejó ella mientras se frotaba dicha parte. Carolina le retiró el flequillo del lado derecho que tenía en su rostro y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

\- Sí, tranquila. Oye, ¿dónde rayos estamos?- preguntó ella.

\- Ni idea. Al parecer, estamos atrapadas.

\- Genial- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

\- Oye… Carolina…- le dijo Ainhoa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Siento haberte metido en esto. Si no te hubiera pedido ir a por esos helados nosotras ahora estaríamos en casa y… Todo es culpa mía- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a temblar.

\- Ven aquí- le dijo ella mientras abría sus brazos para recibirla en un gratificante abrazo.

Ainhoa la abrazó y comenzó a sollozar. Sentía que no merecía la compasión que le estaba dando Carolina. Por su culpa ahora estaban atrapadas. Además, ¿quién sabe qué cosas les harían esos horribles hombres?

Cuando se calmó, Carolina la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirar a sus ojos. Los decididos ojos negros de Carolina hicieron contacto con los asustadizos y culpables ojos marrones oscuros de su hermana.

\- Ainhoa Aguirre. Escúchame bien. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Tú no sabías que esos hombres nos iban a secuestrar.- le dijo con firmeza.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

De pronto, sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza. Como si su cerebro estuviera explotando. Gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Ainhoa!- gritó Carolina aterrorizada mientras veía como su hermana caía de rodillas. Lamentablemente, ella también comenzó a gritar de dolor como su hermana y antes de desmayarse pudo ver unos ojos marrones rojizos mirándola con preocupación.

…

\- ¿Cuándo despertarán, Donnie?

\- Por centésima vez, Mikey, ¡no tengo ni idea!

\- Chicos, calmaros.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Creo que se están despertando!

Cuando Carolina abrió los ojos, pudo ver unos grandes ojos marrones rojizos mirándola con preocupación. Espera un segundo. Esos ojos (que reconocía que eran hermosos), ¿estaban rodeados por una bandana morada? Y esa cara era… ¡¿De color verde?!

\- ¡Wuaaa!- gritó mientras se alejaba. Ahora que sus ojos ya no veían borroso, vio a… ¡¿Cuatro tortugas mutantes?!

\- ¿Q-q-quienes sois?- les preguntó tartamudeando.

\- Tranquila. Somos de los buenos. Yo me llamo Donatello, pero me llaman Donnie. Y estos de aquí, son mis hermanos. Rapahel, Leonardo y Michelangello. Puedes llamarles Raph, Leo y Mikey- le dijo la tortuga de bandana morada.

\- B-bueno, pues yo me llamo Carolina. Y estaba paseando con mi hermana cuando… Un momento. ¡Mi hermana! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!- preguntó histéricamente.

\- ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Tranquila! Supongo que tu hermana es esta joven, ¿verdad?- dijo Donnie señalando a Ainhoa.

\- ¡Hermana!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Esta última recién se empezaba a despertar.

\- Umm… Oh, hola enana- dijo Ainhoa devolviendo el abrazo tiernamente. Luego, se fijó en los mutantes y toda ternura que había en ella desapareció al instante. Se puso de pie y se puso frente a su hermana.

\- ¡Ainhoa, tranquila! Ellos son buenos. Creo que nos han rescatado de esos hombres malvados- le dijo Carolina.

Ainhoa se puso a inspeccionar a los chicos de arriba abajo cuando de repente su mirada se paró en los ojos de Raph.

\- Un momento…- comenzó a acercarse hacia él lentamente, mientras él la miraba extrañado- Éstos ojos… los he visto antes. Fue lo último que vi antes de desmayarme.

\- Claro, porque nosotros os salvamos el culo a ti y a tu hermana- le dijo él.

Ainhoa se alejó de él y se dirigió junto a su hermana.

\- En ese caso, gracias por rescatarnos. Me llamo Ainhoa y ella es mi hermana pequeña, Carolina.- presentó Ainhoa.

\- Bueno, pues bienvenidas a nuestro hogar.- les dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenéis?- preguntó Carolina.

\- Quince. ¿Y vosotras?

\- Catorce, pero dentro de poco cumpliremos quince.

De repente, las dos chicas sintieron un dolor intenso en una parte del cuerpo. Carolina lo sentía en su frente y Ainhoa en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Siento como si mi hombro estuviera ardiendo!- gimió Ainhoa.

\- ¡Yo siento como si mi frente se estuviera congelando!- se quejó Carolina.

Y así, tan pronto como esa sensación apareció, desapareció. Ainhoa se miró el hombro y vio que tenía un pequeño tatuaje, parecido a la llama de un fuego. Carolina en cambio, tenía un copo de nieve en la frente.

Carolina en ese momento se sintió un poco mareada. Se sentó en el sofá mientras su cara palidecía.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- le preguntó Donnie amablemente.

\- Sí, por favor- le respondió ella.

Cuando le dio el vaso de agua, las manos de Carolina se pusieron un poco pálidas y el agua se congeló. Del susto, lo dejó caer y milagrosamente, el vaso no se rompió.

\- Un momento… si tú has congelado el agua, puede que tal vez… - susurró Ainhoa.

Ainhoa cogió el vaso. Al tocarlo, sus manos se pusieron rojas y el agua comenzó a volver a su estado original para luego evaporarse.

\- Así que, estas marcas nos dan poderes- dijo Carolina mientras acariciaba su pequeño tatuaje. Se levantó y se sintió más pesada que de costumbre. Giró su cabeza y vio que de su espalda salían dos alas de un blanco purísimo. Ainhoa imitó su acción y en su espalda nacieron dos alas enormes, naranjas como las llamas de una gran fogata.

\- Wow… - fue lo único que pudieron decir los quelonios.

\- Chicas… cualquier cosa que os hizo el Kraang, creo que os dio poderes- dijo Raph.

 **Continuará…**

Bueno, aquí acabaría el segundo capítulo.

¡Besos desde Euskadi!


End file.
